The Happyface State
---- The Happyface State (or The Kingdom of Happyface/Happyface141) is a state of the USA led by Governor Happyface141. There are many penguins and other animals.It's biggest city is Enderby City. An part of Happyface State is united with Yumoslavia. History The Happyface State was originally Archet, however after a long and hard battle, they won it. Happyface brought the best soldiers and attacked them, with some help from their USA allies. It is rumored that Triskelle helped. The battle that changed the war was the Battle of Spearhead Cove. In this narrow cove, Happyface and his men hung by the roof of the cove and trapped their enemies in, taking them out one by one. They got out of the cave when Happyface used his secret. Archet fought hard, but they had to fall back, but not without a fight. They fought at the border, until Tails6000 used his airplane to win the battle. His men were astounded and they claimed it their land and Happyface141 their leader. During the Rebellion at Deer Mountain, the kingdom united and destroyed all threats. The rebellion was caused by Archetians who still lived there. Their army is now called The Mountain Spartans for their bravery at the Deer Mountain. King Happyface141 soon got many allies and won many wars only to become the most feared army in the penguin world. After the Melter War the Kingdom was destroyed but was rebuilt. On December 20, they signed the Treaty of Dorkugal. They became a state of the USA on December 22, because the USA needed their supplies and army members to fight agaisnt the evil skuas, STINC, leopard seals, and the Str00del Force. They also changed their name from the Kingdom of Happyface141 to the Happyface State to avoid confusion. The maps still say "the Kingdom" but it is an official name of the State. On September 1, 2012, Snowtopia is preparing to launch a attack on Happyface State to conquer it and become a part. Change of Government After Happyface's head trauma, the governor reformed the government. Elections took place for co-governor and the cabinet. Eventually Richards Taffy, Chief Morgenton, Doctor Logic, Nurse Anna, and General Smiley were elected. The government vowed to make the HF State the best it could be. BANKRUPTCY! On November 24, 2009, the HF State went mysteriously bankrupt. Happyface rushed to find the source, and he found out Walrus1 hacked the state's system, and stole all the money. Billybob issued an emergency plan, and gave the HF State a bailout loan until the money is retrieved. Currently, The Mountain Spartans are looking for Walrus Warehouse, rumored to be in Eastshield. The MoW, Tony Thusks, is issuing a direct order to find the Walri. Government The HF State is governed by a governor, and is considered the most free country in Antarctica, due to its government. During the KIngdom of HF141 era, the government was a monarchy. The "King" held all power, and could do anything he wants. Months after the Kingdom was established, he joined the USA. During the HF State era, the government is the governor, the 2nd in charge, and the cabinet. The cabinet consist of economy, health, military, and police. The main justice representtative is the people. Every day, penguins get together in the court house and discuss if the criminal caught by the police should go to jail or not. Economy The HF State economy is one of the lowest in the USA. With a thriving populaion, greedy citzens, and robberies taking place, the money keeps going down. Happyface hired Richards Taffy to watch over the economy in HF's cabinet. Technology The HF State is a home to many nerds, and has high-tech technology. The main technology there is transportation. Bern is home to car companies that produce nice cars. The HF State was recognized as creaing the first hover-car. Military and Police Force The HF State's main military force is The Mountain Spartans. After they joind the USA, the Spartans were distributed all across Antarctica. General Smiley is in Happyface's cabinet, as the military minister. He commands the Mountain Spartans, and only reports to HF, Doctor Logic, and any the AIA. The military, when arresting terrorists, is very rough, is known to delete them when unnessecary. The police is some areas, like Iceland and Bern are great. They make crime go down 50%, and are known to be nice to civilians. The police are peace-keepers, and only carry ditto spray, and a weak snowball gun. The police chief, Chief Morgenton, was awarded with a Public Service Award, after he settled a dispute peacefully, by singing a catchy song. However, all but one town has great police. That town in Emogom Town. The town is has corrupt politians, corrupt police, horrible yogurts, anything you can name. ONly a handful of police are loyal to The HF State, and the rest work for bad guys who live in that town, like Clown-Head and Flipside. After he saw corruptness in Emogom, Detective Focci arrived, and helped the clean police clean the streets. A secluded area on the northern side called Skua Strait also has severe crime. Only Barkjon even knows how to get there. Most people don't even bother... Culture The Happyface State is heavily influenced by the culture of the retired country, Poleland, due to the fact that half of it was a part of it a long time ago. The part that wasn't where Poleland was located has less of an influence and is similar to Eastshield. Currency The currency is called a Happi. 30 coins make 200 Happis. They currently keep their currency, even though they are a state of the USA. Flag The Flag was created on October 1,2004 but wasn't realeased until five days later. When they became a state of the USA they kept their flag. It is the most important symbol of the state's culture. Inhabitants *Penguins *Happyfaces *Deer *Skua Penguin World Cup Sadly, they aren't as strong team as they thought to be. However in 2014 they hope to be at least 13th place on the Cup. They're results: 2008 - 16th 2012 - 16th Category:Rooms Category:states Category:places Category:Armies Category:Fair Game